


Use Your Mouth On Me

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Complete And Utter Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, written for an exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto visits Sasuke at his dorm room during his free period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Mouth On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this. Oops.  
> This was written the beginning of last year. So it's really old.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out cheerfully as he intruded into Sasuke's dorm room without so much as knocking.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up from his laptop and text book. Taking off his reading glasses

and setting them on the side of his desk.

"Whatcha thinking about?" The shorter of the two plopped down on the Uchiha's Queen-sized bed and stretched out. Folding his arms behind his head Naruto sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke set aside his text books and looked at his boyfriend of a year and half. "I was thinking about fucking you."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked as his mind slowly registered what Sasuke had just said.

"I was thinking, we would go out in the quad during lunch, like we normally do, and I would fuck you right there in front of everyone, doggy style. You would moan my name like a bitch in heat while I ram your ass."

Naruto was as speechless as he was turned on. The mental image of being bent over and crying out for Sasuke in front of everyone was exciting and embarrassing; his body and mind were at war.

The Uchiha smirked then continued on to say, "Do you like that Naruto? When I talk dirty to you?" He inched closer to Naruto, reaching his hand out to caress the other boy's whiskered cheek. His thumb stroked over the thin marks soothingly despite his steamy words that promised sinful things. "Do you enjoy it when I kiss you?"

Naruto swallowed to keep his throat from going dry. He nodded.

Sasuke leaned down and lightly pecked Naruto on his lips. "Or when I rub your thighs?" He proceeded to show his boyfriend what he meant by reaching his other hand down and rubbing the inner part of Naruto's thigh through the material of his jeans to prove his point. "Or when I massage and nip at your balls?"

Naruto choked a little at the question. His face was hot from Sasuke's words and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Sasuke lowered to his knees slowly, keeping eye contact with his blond. He tilted his head so that his mouth was mere inches away from Naruto's encased arousal.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back down on the bed, kissing him while his right hand cupped Naruto's balls through his jeans.

"Ahh Fuck!" Naruto moaned appreciatively.

Sasuke helped Naruto take of his plain white t-shirt.

"Do you enjoy it when I kiss your chest or lick your nipples?" Sasuke kissed Naruto and licked his nipples, stopping once to bite down on a particular hard nub. Moving higher up Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck gently.

"Mmhn..." Naruto groaned as Sasuke pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"You're very sensitive Naru." Sasuke replied kissing Naruto one more time, "Even though it's been months since our first time having sex, you're still as sensitive as you were back then." The black-haired young man took his time, ghosting his lips over the other's hip bone.

"You want me to put it in my mouth, dobe?" he asked softly, his breath hot against Naruto's thighs.

"Yes, but maybe can we try something d-different this time?" Naruto asked his breath coming in short heavy pants.

Sasuke licked the tip of his member, standing up and looking down at his erotically posed boyfriend. He pulled up his knees on either side of him and leaned over the other.

He kissed his lips, then whispered, "How about we help each other?" He smirked, standing up to see his reaction, still holding his legs spread apart.

"Lift your legs up onto my shoulders." Sasuke instructed Naruto.

"What're you going to do?" Naruto asked putting his legs up. Trying to lay in a more comfortable position, Naruto relaxed.

"I'm going to rim you." Sasuke replied using his hands to move Naruto closer to him. Sasuke sucked one of Naruto's balls into his mouth, letting his tongue rove around his left ball. Feeling Naruto's sac tightening, He released it from his mouth, not wanting Naruto to come just yet. Sasuke licked Naruto's pucker lewdly, flicking his tongue back and forth; trying to get a response out of his dobe.

Naruto 's body tensed up immediately upon Sasuke's ministrations, "Ah...Sasuke..."

Sasuke grabbed the vanilla scented lube he kept right next to his bed. Popping the cap open, he smeared a generous amount onto his cock and around Naruto's hole. "I'm not going to prepare you as much as last time. I want you to feel me in you." Sasuke purred.

Using his hand to position his manhood at Naruto's entrance, Sasuke pushed in roughly.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Sasuke asked, thrusting harder and harder.

"Ahh...Yess...," Naruto screamed arching his back.

Naruto pushed his legs further down on Sasuke's back, trying to ease him all the way in.

Angling his thrusts so that he hit Naruto's prostate with each thrust; Sasuke held Naruto's thighs tighter.

Skin slapping against skin, Sasuke's balls hitting Naruto's ass every time with each pleasurable thrust.

"Ahhh...Sasuke..I'm gonna."

Sasuke slowed down, going slower and slower with his Movements.

"Kiss Me!" Naruto said.

"Beg! Let me hear you say it!" Sasuke demanded.

"Please, please kiss me?" Naruto blushed.

"That's better." Sasuke leaned down kissing Naruto on the lips, their tongues dancing, fighting for dominance.

Naruto moved his hand towards his cock.

"Don't!" Sasuke said smacking Naruto's hand away.

"But Sasuke?" Naruto moaned as his sweet spot was struck very fast.

Thrusting _harder_ , faster , Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock and started stroking it with feather light touches, working him to completion.

"Come for me!" Sasuke breathed haughtily into Naruto's ear.

With one particular hard thrust to Naruto's prostate, Naruto came between their stomachs, Sasuke following short afterward; his seed filling Naruto.

"Ahhh...Ahh, god Naruto! you 're always so tight and amazing! I love it when your ass squeezes my cock." Sasuke moaned as he slid out of Naruto and over to the side of the bed to lie next to him.

Sasuke caressed a sweaty lock of Naruto's hair. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's chest.

"I know it's only been a year and a half since we started going out, but," Sasuke said grabbing a small black box from inside the pocket of his jeans.

Naruto gasped. "OMG You didn't!" Naruto grabbed the box from Sasuke's hands, snatching it with excited eagerness.

"Naruto Uzumaki, love of my life, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I will marry you, teme!"

"It has our initials engraved with a heart around it on the inside."

Sasuke gently put the ring on Naruto's ring finger. It was a 32 kt gold band with S & N engraved.

"It's so beautiful Sasuke." Naruto cooed.

"I had it specially made for us." Sasuke

"I Love it Sasuke! thank you." Naruto kissed Sasuke sweetly on the lips.

"You know what I just realized?" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"We have to tell our parents."

"FUCK!"

"Until then, we'll sleep." Sasuke said comforting Naruto.

At that point in time, Naruto was not going to have any rest.

 


End file.
